Juubi no Kage
by TK the Demon
Summary: Even when there is darkness there is light. Yeah,right! Whoever said that never met Uzumaki Naruto, the Juubi no Kage, or Ten-Tailed Shadow. Strong not god-like Naruto. Naru/Fem. Shinigami. No Harem. M for future reason and lemons obviously


Juubi no Kage

Zane Uzumaki

M

Chapter 1: Demonic Aura, Birth of the Demon

Fem. Shinigami/Naruto

Summary: Rise, Ten-Tailed Shadow! Naruto gets a makeover and his universe will never ever be the same. Good Mizuki, bad Iruka. Good Sasuke, non-crush Sakura. Not harem. Not Yaoi.

**[Yo people!]** author interruption

_Think not of the past!_ thinking

**You're dead, human!** Bijuu/Summon

_**Oh, shit!**_ Bijuu/Summon thoughts

"That's not even funny" speech from human or familiar-summon

Hajime!

A baby, Naruto, glowered at the world. He was just born and just taken away. He didn't like this blond man. No, he was taking him away from his mama. Bad man…! Minato looked at his son and sighed. For just a baby he had Kushina's loyalty issues and her cold glare that could shatter his soul. He looked at the huge fox attacking the village and sighed. Little did he know, his shadow was moving around. It grew ten tails and so did the baby's shadow. The bigger shadow however was the real Juubi. Wolf? No. Evil, cruel shadow? Definitely. The smaller Juubi shadow was him claiming Naruto as his successor, seeing as he was already dying. Naruto would be the Juubi by his 10th birthday on the 10th of October.

**[**Weird, huh? I know because I'm writing the story. Any who…..**]**

Minato summoned the Toad Boss, Gama Bunta. Bunta looked at the Fox and nodded to himself. Until he noticed the ten-tailed shadow on Minato.

"_**J-Juubi?"**_ the toad thought. He sighed, knowing he could do nothing. Minato soon sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. It went wordlessly, and calmly. It recognized its, or more rather his, next leader. His final thing was to glare at Minato. The sealing of Kyuubi into him and the declaration as the next Juubi, changed Naruto. His hair faded to silver with a few red streaks every now and then, pale red eyes with a demonic pupil and slightly above-average canine teeth. Minato however didn't care how his son looked. He was his son nonetheless. He loved his son as he was. As he lay dying Minato rubbed his son's hair.

"I love you, Naruto. Make a lot of friends. And I hope you give me grandkids." he died with a smile on his face. Naruto began to cry as an old man picked him up.

8 year old Naruto glowered at the adults. How dare they? Make a person like him pay extra for POS food? Never. He would starve first! Naruto sighed as he sat in his apartment. Tomorrow was the 10th of October. He'd be 9. But every year he kept acting weird and a black shadow-like tail would burst from his body, his body would be covered in black and his eyes would turn into all yellow orbs.

**[**Imagine a Heartless except give them 10 huge shadowy tails. And that is your Juubi in this fic**]**

Tomorrow would be no different. But he'd have 9 tails. Every year he transformed into the Shadow Creature, he gained a tail. He was curious when it would stop. He couldn't imagine turning into that on his 100th birthday. That would be weird. 100 tails? Awkward. Just then an ANBU appeared. He had silver hair like Naruto's. He was Naruto's favorite ANBU. This ANBU, codenamed Inu, loved Naruto as a brother. The ANBU's real name was Hatake Kakashi. Former student of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

**[**Seriously, what's with always calling the Yondaime Arashi Kazama? That's stupid. It CLEARLY states in both the anime and manga that his name is Namikaze Minato**]**

Kakashi removed his mask and smiled at Naruto who smiled back. He sat down and they both looked at the setting sun. Kakashi hated to do this. He pressed two fingers to Naruto's forehead and whispered, "Kai". Naruto's eyes glazed over as he fell asleep into a one-day coma. He picked Naruto up and brought him to the hospital. A doctor, a generous man who saw Naruto as a human child, took Kakashi to a room. This had been happening since he was only 1. No one knew why he transformed like he did. The villagers put it off as the Kyuubi trying to take his revenge so he would be freed by destroying the body. Fortunately, it was not so. It was much worse. Naruto was slowly turning into the Juubi. On his 10th birthday on the 10th of October he'd be the new Juubi. The Juubi no Kage. The Ten-Tailed Shadow. The doctor, named Kurama Ziizika was only 20, a former med-nin who was put out of duty by a lost eye and lost arm. But that didn't stop Ziizika. He pursued a career as a doctor and passed with flying colors. Thank god it was his right arm and not his left. Then he wouldn't be able to write, therefore couldn't be a doctor. The room had seals and straps on the bed. If one were like Konoha's Snake Mistress, they would mistake it for bondage. However that was not the case. It had seals to suppress the Kyuubi's Chakra as well as a black Chakra that somehow commanded the shadows to free Naruto. Others seals suppress the shadows so they couldn't free Naruto. The other kept him asleep. They strapped the boy down and Kakashi activated the seals. They left Naruto alone and soon as the sun fell the windows in houses in a 4 mile radius exploded as shadows erupted out. Everyone watched as they flooded Hospital Room #10-J. Ziizika curiously opened the door. He saw all the shadows attacking a white barrier surrounding Naruto. Ziizika immediately slammed the door.

13 year old Naruto sat in class with his best friend Shikamaru. Both were quick friends due to their coexisting affinity for the shadows all around them. Shikamaru once asked his dad if Naruto was a Nara. Shikaku answered with a lazy yet solemn "No, son. Why?". Shikamaru had stayed up all night to tell his father about Naruto's crazy better-than-any-Nara shadow control. Shikaku didn't even have an answer to that. Shikamaru was cut out of his thoughts by Naruto rapping a lazy knuckle against his temple. He looked over and saw Naruto eye-pleading for help from his fan-girls. Shikamaru chuckled and put up a Genjutsu his mother taught him causing them to run away. It was of a huge monster going after them with tentacles. He never understood what the whole tentacle monster scenario was for, but Yoshino just said it would drive any perverted girl off. He filed it away to ask what's so scary about a tentacle monster. Naruto sat down and Shikamaru sighed. Naruto wasn't as what his dad described when he was 8. Naruto wore a black bandana with the kanji for 10 in white, he had a black jacket with studs and buckles on the shoulders and wrists, a dark grey T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black shorts like Shikamaru's only less puffy and didn't have a kunai and shuriken holster on the hip, he also wore black boots with ten spikes on them, 5 going around the ankle and 5 on the tips so if he kicked someone in the head it was over.

**[**Just a heads-up. That jacket isn't a biker jacket. It's a Tripp coat. Look it up on the internet or something and you'll see what I mean.**]**

Mizuki walked in followed by Iruka. Mizuki was a nice guy with silver hair and gentle eyes. He saw Naruto as 'normal'. Iruka was a different case. He had brown hair in a ponytail that mirrored the Nara clan's and a scar on his nose courtesy of Naruto when he was 12. Naruto's eyes flashed yellow when Iruka's eyes met his. The Chuunin cowered quickly but ignored him afterward. Shikamaru just chuckled. Naruto would use, as Naruto had skillfully lied, a Genjutsu that made his eyes flash a demonic yellow. Naruto fell asleep soon after. Having been tutored from 10-12 by Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto. Both were dear friends to Naruto and he loved them as a mother and father.

How could he fail? Three times in a row. Iruka appeared and smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hey Naruto. I know a way for you to pass the Genin Exam" Iruka said.

"…I'm listening"

Naruto raced through the forest. Right now, he needed to graduate. "All right let's see… Shadow Clones. Easy enough. Ready, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he yelled, a cross-shaped symbol formed in his hands. Suddenly the area was filled with replicas.

Iruka appeared on a tree branch. He had 2 huge shuriken tied to his back. He glared at the breathless boy. He stayed there waiting to kill him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Mizuki appeared.

"Mizuki-sensei! You have to pass me now! I learned a jutsu from the scroll now you have to give me my headband and let me prove I'm a ninja!" Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Iruka-sensei said that if I got the scroll, learned a jutsu from it and showed you, you had to pass me!" "Iruka… Naruto look out!" Mizuki pushed Naruto out of the way and was pinned to a shack by kunai. "Mizuki, why do you stop me?" asked the scarred Chuunin.

"Because I'm a Konoha Shinobi!" Mizuki glared at him.

"You do realize what he did to your family right! He butchered them remember!" Iruka grinned.

"I remember…. What the Fox did! Naruto is a hardworking, disobedient student. But he's my favorite nonetheless." Mizuki said.

"Naruto. You wanna know the truth? The reason you're hated! The reason people dislike you so much!"

"Iruka stop! It's forbidden!"

"The night the Fox attacked the 4th didn't kill it. It was too powerful. So he did the next best thing. He sealed it into a baby. That baby was you Naruto! You're the Kyuubi no Yoko!" he roared. Naruto fell to his knees. All the hate, all the pain. Because of a Fox? No! He refused to let it bind him! Naruto looked at Iruka with disgust. "Die demon!" a huge shuriken came flying at him. He closed his eyes. Naruto felt something wet on his cheek. It was blood. Mizuki's blood. The huge shuriken was sticking out of his back. "Why…"

"B-because you're just like me…! When the fox attacked my family was caught in the crossfire. I was only 23. She was 23. We had a 6 year old boy named Crawford. My wife, she was beautiful in so many ways other than looks. And I saw that. But when the fox attacked, his tails hit our house. It crushed my son. Only 6 years old! About to start the academy! Become a ninja like his dear old dad. Then my wife was on her way back from her friend's house to check if we were safe! A building collapsed! Fell on her! Her family blamed me for not protecting her! But how could I could I? I was clutching my 6 year old son in my arms as he died right in front of me!" Mizuki said, telling his story as tears fell. Iruka groaned and whipped out the next shuriken. He spun it before tossing it. Naruto's eyes widened. He was dead. He accepted it though. He got onto his knees and kept his head down.

"May Kami absolve me of my sins before I die" he whispered as it came hurling at him. Naruto felt it cut him up a lot but that was it. He looked up to see Mizuki with a kunai in one hand. He obviously deflected the shuriken. He erupted in black energy. His eyes were solid yellow now. 10 shadowy tails waved from behind him. He was covered by the black energy as it rose off of him like smoke. He got up and ran at Iruka making hundreds of shadow clones. "Time to die Iruka-teme!" the beat down began. Soon Iruka lay there bloodied and dead while Naruto was all cut up and still bleeding badly, the cuts from the deflected shuriken having reopened in the middle of the fight. His Juubi state had timed out during it. The sun was starting to come up.

"N-Naruto, come over here." nodding weakly, Naruto stumbled over to Mizuki. "Now close your eyes" Mizuki smiled. Naruto closed his eyes and felt something on his head. He looked and saw Mizuki without his headband/bandana. "You're a Genin, Naruto. Protect Konoha and its people with pride…" the two collapsed from the previous battle.

Naruto awoke in a house. He rolled over to the side and looked round. It was the Nara clan home. How'd he-

"Morning, Naruto." he looked over and Shikamaru with Mizuki standing beside him.

"What's the number of the train the plowed into me?" he asked causing Mizuki and Shikamaru to chuckle.

"My uncle brought you here" if Naruto had water in his he would've spat it out onto the floor, and Yoshino would've killed him brutally.

"What uncle?" Naruto asked. Mizuki coyly raised his hand.

"I'm a Nara. Just, I'm the only one in Konoha's History to not be lazy. And not have brown hair. It's different and my parents thought the same way. Listen, I have to go. Got kids, to scold you know. Not…. Not my own but you get the idea." he said and left.

"I don't pity the man." Naruto said.

"What do you mean you don't? He lost his son and wife 13 years ago." Shikamaru said.

"I know. He told me last night when we fought Iruka. But pity shouldn't be given. Do you think he wants you all to feel sorry for him?" Shikamaru thought about it and nodded at the reasoning behind it. "I don't let nice people pity me for my burdens. I refuse to. It just rubs me the wrong way. After the destruction one of my burdens caused"

"What burdens?"

"Ones that are secret" a sharp, lazy voice interrupted. It was Shikaku. He looked to Naruto and nodded.

"Hey, where's mom. I have to ask her something about a Genjutsu she taught me." Shikamaru asked.

"Kitchen."

"Okay. Hey, Kaa-san?" they overheard the conversation.

"Yes, Shika?"

"What's so bad about a tentacle monster?" he asked. The two males looked at each other and had a nosebleed. Really, Shika? Think about it.

"Well… and that's what scares women about tentacle monsters." Yoshino finished with a smile. Shikamaru returned 5 minutes later extremely pale.

"That was… troublesomely disgusting. Remind me never to eat calamari." he said. The two looked at each other and instead of having a nosebleed they laughed at him.

**[**I had to have that in there. It was convenient considering my sister used my computer since hers died and usually looks up very graphic photos. I was looking up disgusting anime things and was hoping for a zombie eating a guys head. Instead I got a picture of a girl getting raped graphically. By tentacles**]**

School was uneventful up until Team Announcements.

"Okay, Iruka is… indisposed… so I will announce the teams. Team 1.…. Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke. You guys have Hatake Kakashi. Watch out, he's chronically late. Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. You guys have the Genjutsu Mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9, still active. Team 10, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. You have Sarutobi Asuma. Wait for your Sensei, and have fun. See ya Naruto, Shikamaru." they nodded as he left. Team 8 leader, Yuuhi Kurenai was the first to arrive.

"Kiba, I'll stop by today to pick up Ziizika." Naruto said, he had a puppy on reserve. It was black with white dashes on its head between its ears and had yellow eyes. It reminded him of his Juubi-State. Kiba nodded, Ziizika was a chosen name the dog heavily responded to. And when others would try to get near him, he'd growl. But when Naruto got near the pup, he happily jumped into his arms. Soon came Asuma who nodded to Naruto. Then came the wait for Kakashi. Naruto decided to prank his brother figure. He grabbed a pencil, three blackboard erasers, a wad of gum and five markers, all of the markers were in neon green. He grinned as he got his teammates to help him. He sighed happily as the trap was set up. Soon the door opened and it happened. The wad of gum was launched into Kakashi's eye blinding him, the black board erasers had weight seals activated and slammed into his head knocking him out. Naruto walked over to his unconscious form and wrote on Kakashi's mask: INSERT YOUR COCK HERE. He also made stick figures around it. Finally he glued the pencil to the floor, right side up with a sharp point, under Kakashi while he put a hollowed out cup to his ear.

"WAKE UP OR NO PORN FOR A MONTH!" he yelled. Kakashi jumped slightly, just enough to land on the pencil, screaming like a girl when it jabbed him. He ran around trying to see through the gum and slammed into the door. Sasuke and Shikamaru fell out of their seats bursting with laughter. Naruto snickered. "Meet me on the roof." he said to the others and Kakashi. He went up through the window and landed on the roof. Kakashi came up soon followed by the others. Kakashi glared at Naruto before laughing.

"That was good, I'll admit it. Just, ouch. I never knew pencils could hurt so bad. Anyway, we need to get to know each other better. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. You're first la casa de Spongebob**(1)**." Kakashi said causing Naruto to snicker.

"Nara Shikamaru. I like to sleep and cloud watch with Naruto. I dislike being active like my uncle Mizuki. My hobbies are too troublesome to say. My dream is to be an average-rate ninja. Marry a nice woman, presumably not like my Kaa-san, and have three children. Two girls and a boy. Then die in my sleep."

"_Natural Nara ideals. But still the little add-on was funny. Yoshino-sama/Yoshino-chan/Mrs. Nara is a bit scary."_ the three thought.

"Okay, ugly duckling**(2)** you're up." Sasuke sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like pranking people with Naruto and training, oh and tomatoes! I dislike my hair, but the damn thing will never straighten out, and pocky. My hobbies are, and I quote, too troublesome to say. My dream is to lead the Uchiha to greatness." Sasuke said.

"_A bit overboard"_

"_Heheh. Duckling…."_

"_Bastard! I though my clan had a copyright on that word!"_ thoughts ran through their heads.

"Okay. Naruto. You're up."

"_He gets a regular name?"_

"_What? I was called 'la casa de Spongebob' and he gets called by his name!"_

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like cloud watching, reading Icha-Icha Paradise, writing short sex stories and training. I dislike people who judge me by my burden. Though they don't know my second one. My hobbies are, and I quote, too troublesome to say. My dream is to get rid of my first burden and later on pass my second burden onto someone worthy of my title." he said.

"_Heheh. Icha-Icha…..."_

"_I'm so proud! Wait! What is Naruto not telling us?"_

"_Motherfucker! Does everyone have to fucking use our goddamn motherfucking whore-bagging pussy-licking trademark saying! That's it, I'm getting a lawyer for gimmick infringement!….. What the fuck is a lawyer?"_ everyone felt the anger from Shikamaru.

"Hatake Kakashi. I like many things same with dislikes. My hobbies are my own. My dream is, well, ain't got one yet."

"In other words, likes reading Icha-Icha-sama. Dislikes anyone who doesn't. Hobbies, are peaking in on the hot springs, reading Icha-Icha-sama and training me to get stronger. Dream is to repopulate the Hatake Clan."

"Precisely. All hail Icha-Icha-sama."

"Agreed"

"Definitely."

"I agree" the four looked at each other shocked. Nice. All perverts!

"From now on I deem us Team Perverts!"

_**1) it popped into my head. It's Spanish for Spongebob's house. I got the idea because of his hair.**_

_**2) Have you seen his hair. It's a duck's ass. More specifically the ugly duckling's ass! LOL!**_

_**[Well I really enjoyed that. Didn't think I'd get it done. Look out for chapter four of Naruto's Struggle and the New Eyes: A Chance Meeting, Hiring the Demon!**_


End file.
